Childhood
by jana winchester
Summary: Songfic em resposta ao desafio de Anamatéia.Um especialzinho da fic "Anjos e Demonios" entre Kai e Samira. Baseada na Musica:Childhood do Michael Jackson.Espero que gostem .


**CHILDHOOD**

Depois de um dia intenso de treinamentos os bladers junto com os White Tigers resolvem dar um tempo e descansar um pouco.

Max, Daichi e Tyson aproveitaram o dia para dormirem um pouco, Ray junto de Hillary, Kenny e o pessoal do White Tigers foram dar uma volta pelo lugar para botarem o papo em dia.

Quanto a Kai, este estava sentado na escadaria observando um grupo de crianças que brincava de bola, além delas Samira estava no meio se divertindo muito. Uma das crianças chuta a bola e esta vai parar perto do garoto.

-Joga a bola! –gritou um garoto.

Kai se levantou e pegou a bola. Todos ficaram apreensivos até mesmo Samira por que já tinha ouvido muita coisa sobre ele, mas o que a deixou espantada foi a atitude do garoto que não tirava o olho da bola como se quisesse se lembrar de algo. Ele então joga a bola para as crianças que o agradecem, mas uma delas puxa Samira de lado e diz algo em seu ouvido. Ela sorri e corre para onde o garoto está.

-Ei Kai por que não vem jogar com a gente? –perguntou animada.

-O que? –respondeu Kai, espantado.

-É vem brincar com a gente já que você não tem nada pra fazer mesmo! –disse a garota, o puxando.

-Mas... –respondeu o garoto, sem jeito.

-Sem mas vem será divertido! –disse a garota. As crianças ficaram muito contentes por ele ter aceitado, meio a contragosto, mas...

-Vamos lá crianças eu e Kai escolheremos os times. –disse Samira. Kai não teve saída se não entrar na brincadeira.

Times escolhidos começaram então o jogo. Samira que achava que ele só entendia de beyblade, se enganara. Mas o que a deixou impressionada e ao mesmo tempo feliz foi vê-lo sorrindo e se divertindo como uma verdadeira criança, coisa que nunca pensou que veria Kai fazer já que todos o consideram uma pessoa fria e calculista.

As crianças por sua vez se divertiram pra valer com ele, tanto que ao final do jogo Kai se sentou para descansar e as crianças pularam em cima dele e todos riram com a cena até mesmo ele.

Os dois então foram descansar um pouco debaixo de uma árvore enquanto a criançada recomeçava a brincadeira.

-Nunca pensei que veria você assim. –disse Samira, olhando-o de lado.

-Assim como? –perguntou Kai, olhando para a garota que logo ficou envergonhada.

-Assim! Brincando com as crianças, se divertindo e principalmente sorrindo. –disse ela, meio sem jeito. Ele por sua vez deu um meio sorriso.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? –arriscou Samira.

**Have you seen my childhood  
I'm searching for the world that I come from  
'Cause I've been looking around  
In the lost and found of my heart  
No one understands me**

-Faça. –respondeu secamente.

-Aquela hora que você pegou a bola tive a impressão de que estava tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa, o que era? –perguntou curiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo receosa.

**They view it as such strange eccentricities  
'Cause I keep kidding around  
Like a child, but pardon me  
**

-Do meu passado, principalmente de minha infância se é que tive uma. –respondeu.

**People say I'm not okay  
'Cause I love such elementary things  
It's been my fate to compensate  
For the childhood I've never known  
**

-Como assim! Todos tiveram infância mesmo ela sendo triste ou feliz. –respondeu Samira, meio desanimada.

-Vejo que você não teve uma vida fácil. –perguntou Kai.

-É. Meus pais morreram num acidente e fui levada para um orfanato, mas escapei de lá. Fiquei vagando sozinha pelas ruas com frio e fome quando encontrei o sensei por acaso. Ele cuidou de mim e me deixou ficar aqui. Graças a ele tive uma infância muito feliz e de quebra ganhei uma família. –respondeu sorridente.

**Have you seen my childhood  
I'm searching for that wonder in my youth  
Like pirates and adventurous dreams  
Of conquest and kings on a throne**

-Sorte sua. –disse ele.

-Mas a sua vida também não deve ter sido nada fácil. –perguntou ela, querendo saber mais sobre o russo. Ele por sua vez olhou para ela e deu um suspiro.

**Before you judge me  
Try hard to love me  
Look within your heart then ask  
Have you seen my childhood  
**

-Só sei aquilo que Bóris me contou. Que fui criado desde pequeno por ele na abadia, na Rússia, para ser o melhor lutador de beyblade. –disse ele.

-E conseguiu. –interrompeu a garota. Kai deu um sorriso e continuou.

**People say I'm strange that way  
'Cause I love such elementary things  
It's been my fate to compensate  
for the childhood I've never known**

-Depois fui morar no Japão com meu avô, mas ele só me queria por perto para que eu o ajudasse a conquistar o mundo. E nesse meio tempo acabei conhecendo o Sr. Dickinson e os bladers. E é isso. –terminou assim seu relato.

-Eu sinto por você. –disse a garota.

-Não sinta já me acostumei com isso. –respondeu tranquilamente.

-Mas veja pelo lado bom. –disse ela, levantando- se.

-E existe lado bom. –perguntou o garoto, ainda sentado.

**Have you seen my childhood  
I'm searching for that wonder in my youth  
Like fantastical stories to share  
The dreams I would dare  
Watch me fly  
**

-É claro. Com o tempo quem sabe você não se lembra de tudo. E, além disso, não é bom viver de passado. Se não percebeu você tem uma coisa muito melhor que ninguém poderá te tirar e que deveria dar mais valor. –disse a garota, se afastando.

-Que seria? –perguntou Kai, sem entender.

-Amizade. –respondeu Samira,virando-se e logo em seguida indo embora. Kai ficou espantado com aquilo que acabara de ouvir da garota. Depois de um tempo se levantou e seguiu o mesmo caminho.

**Before you judge me  
Try hard to love me  
The painful youth I've had  
**

Já era noite e todos estavam reunidos para a refeição. E como sempre Daichi e Tyson apostavam quem comia mais. Todos estavam muito felizes como fossem uma família.

Kai que estava encostado na janela prestava atenção nisso e principalmente lembrava-se das palavras de Samira.

-"Tem razão, apesar de tudo que se passou eles nunca me abandonaram e concerteza não farei isso. Acho que isso é ter uma família." –pensou Kai, que foi logo desperto por uma voz.

-Ei Kai se não for rápido o Tyson vai comer a sua parte. –denunciou Daichi.

-Ele que se atreva pra ver o que é bom. –respondeu Kai, lançando um olhar assassino a Tyson que logo solta a coxinha de frango que pegara.

Todos caem na gargalhada, Kai dá um sorriso e logo em seguida se senta à mesa com sua verdadeira família: os Bladebrackers.

**Have you seen my childhood**


End file.
